Its Not My Time!
by QuidditchGal89
Summary: Moaning Myrtle and Harry after a accident have switched places! Now Harry is a Ghost and Myrtle alive reliving her 6th year at hogwarts! Oh and Harry's pissed about being a ghost RR CHAPTER 3 UP PPL!
1. The Worst day Ever

It's not my time

A/n: well this isn't actually Dede here I'm her friend Celtic Goth posting this story 'cause Dede doesn't know how and cannot get on the net as often as she'd like to but I will get her to write Author notes for further chapters and I will update this story every Saturday, but why am I doing this? BECAUSE DEDE IS A TALENTED WRITER AND DOES NOT ATMIT IT! So as soon as I read this story I made her give me her password to fanfic net so I could post it!. See you all next Saturday. R+R 

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, but I do own this story line J 

**_Chapter One:_******

The worst day ever 

In a gloomy, old, out-of-order bathroom moaning Myrtle cried to herself like many times before.

It had been at last 3 years since anyone had come to visit her and that was only when the Chamber of Secrets had been open and only few people had been in there since like…Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. It had been very lonely since then. Hermione had been made a prefect, Ron had joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team taking up the position of a beater and Harry who was the seeker for the Gryffindor team had only just become the captain. They were now in there 6th year and the last time Myrtle had seen any of them was when the Triwizard Tournament was on in there 4th year and Harry and Cedric had won. 

She had only been 16 when the monster that lurked around the Chamber of Secrets over 50 years ago had killed her. Since then the young Ravenclaw and haunted the Girl's Bathroom, the place where she had died. Her hazel eyes had faded to a tired colour of grey, her hair a deep shade of brown, her face pale and cold. Myrtle had at least wished she hadn't been killed by the balisk from the chamber. Then she could have lived on she could have done her end of years exams, read out all the library and at least had have a secret romance that no one would have known about. But she knew that it would never happen, to do it all again.

*

'Come on Snape's going to kill us if we're late to Potions…' Harry reminded

'Duh…. And you only realised that now after being at hogwarts for more then 5 years.' Hermione said sarcastically.

'Shut up Hermione!' Harry snapped back

'Hermione's right Harry…Especially today…if we get detentions we can't go the Quidditch Training and he'll do anything so that Slytherin wins the first match of the Season so we better run.' Ron pestered

' Good Idea.' Said Harry as the broke into a run.

They had managed to get to potions but with one slight problem…

' Mr. Potter, Ms Granger and Mr. Weasley how nice of you to join our class…I'm just hoping that you all remembered to get to class half an hour early to start a very precise potion…. Any mistake and cause a complete and utter disaster…. But you all have earned yourselves detention tonight and 100 points taken from Gryffindor..'

'What?!?! You can't do that to us just because we're in Gryffindor.' Ron exclaimed

' Mr. Weasley's earnt himself another detention. And another 50 points taken from Gryffindor for your lack of gratitude towards a teacher.' Snape murmured to himself.

' Please sir we can't attend detention I have my duties as a prefect to complete, and Harry and Ron have Quidditch pract…' Hermione sighed.

' I do not care that you have social commitments, but only as to attend to my detention for wasting my time…' Snape said laughing for himself.

' But professor I really need to…' Hermione started

'SILENCE…. Miss Granger thought you of all people would know when to stop…but I underestimated you. Why you are a prefect I do not know but now you are 1 step closer before your duties of a prefect are taken away from you for being such an obnoxious girl.'

Hermione gritted her teeth and mumbled something under breath as she casually tried to take a seat.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter by the way I will be pairing you up. Then when you come to detention you will brew up the potion and I will be grading you. Miss Granger, you will go with Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, will go with Miss Bullstrode and Mr. Potter will go with Mr. Longbottom.' Snape ordered.

_O gosh it could it couldn't get any worse _Harry thought to himself

*

' Is it me or is Snape being extra snapish this year…' Ron demanded to know

' I think it's because we have our o.w.l.s at the end of the year.' Hermione said

' Possibly or it could just be the fact that he's….' Harry never got to finish

' He's expecting you to be at your detentions 7 o' clock sharp because you were late to class and that he'll meet you down in the dungeons…' Snape said walking past to the staff room.

' Oh great now Harry, one more thing he can get us into trouble with. He knew what you were going to say.' Said Hermione

' Yeah but I didn't say it did I, so I can't get in trouble even if he is a creep.' 

' Who doesn't know that…' Ron said keeping a keen eye out making sure that a certain Slytherin didn't hear that.

' Oh no…'

' What is it Hermione?' Harry asked

' Look, my socks and shoes are all wet! And the floor it's…'

' Flooded….' Ron said finishing off Hermione's sentence.

' And we're near the girl's bathroom…' Harry announced

' Moaning Myrtle…' They said in unison.

Hermione made sure that the cost was clear, and she, Harry, and Ron entered the girl's bathroom. Myrtle had been upset again by possibly herself…She had flooded the bathroom. Hermione turned off the taps and Harry and Ron looked in the cubicles trying to see if Myrtle was there.

' What are you doing?' Myrtle questioned hovering above the boys.

' Nothing…just looking for you that's all.' Harry lied

' Really, how sweet of you… I thought if you were in here again I would have thought that something serious had happened again.' Myrtle said winking at Harry. Hermione walked over to where Harry and Ron were standing awkwardly.

' NO! It's just we missed you and thought we'd see you I mean it's been along time since we last saw you.' Hermione quickly said 

' By the sound of things I would think that you were lying…. And you came in here just to duck cover from a teacher..' Myrtle said suspiciously

' No, we would never…Myrtle it's just that we had some free time and err… we were meant to be studying for a potions exam and we thought we'd be nice and along the way to the library we would visit you.' Hermione said looking at Harry and Ron expecting them to agree.

' But I saw you coming from the other direction…how could be on your way to the library?'

' Err… umm...' Ron stammered

' I knew it! NO ONE REALLY MISSED ME I KNEW IT YOU WERE RUNNING AWAY FROM SOMEONE AND YOU DECIDED TO HIDE IN HERE AND I LIE TO ME!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE NO ONE MISS YOU! NO ONE TO TALK TO! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIE TO ME YOU KNOW… I HAVE FEELINGS AS WELL!' Myrtle screeched 

' Were not lying to you Myrtle we really do miss you.' Harry said trying to calm down Myrtle.

' Really?' Myrtle said looking at Harry with puppy dog eyes.

' Really' Harry said looking relieved that they didn't get caught.

' Myrtle how come the bathroom was flooded? What was wrong?' Ron said trying to look concerned

' Umm…. Well I guess I got mad because no one comes to see me any more because I'm miserable, Moping, Moaning Myrtle…And and it's not fair… Why did I have to die?' Myrtle said loudly crying.

' It's alright, we're here for you..' Hermione said

' No! It's not all right…. If it wasn't for that stupid boy and his stupid pet I wouldn't have dieeeed and then I would have been able to live instead of haunted this bloody bathroom cause there's no where else to stay for a girl like me… now go away, you've upset me now! If you don't I'll go and and tell someone that you were in here.' Myrtle pointed at Harry and Ron,' Now get out!' 

Harry, Ron and Hermione left the girl's bathroom cautiously not to disturb Myrtle or to get caught by a teacher. As soon as they were out they headed towards the great hall for dinner.

' Lucky we didn't have any other classes after Potions.' Ron said thankfully,' I'm starved.'

' Yea…. I know but the bad thing is all of us have detentions with Snape.' Hermione reminded,' Harry's going to have to cancel Quidditch Practice… Harry, harry are you listening. Hellllo earth to Harry!'

Harry had no idea what was going on, he was still thinking about the chamber of secrets when it had been opened in his second year and how Ginny was taken down there by Voldemort's past, Tom Riddle. The 16-year-old memory preserved in a diary for over fifty years. That was about how old Myrtle was. However Ron's sister, Ginny was saved and Tom Riddle was no longer. But he Voldemort, his future was still out there trying to get his revenge on Harry and someday would try to take over the rest of the wizarding world…. But if Harry was ever around he would never let that happen.

' Harry!'

' What?' Harry said looking at Hermione.

' You know you're going to have to cancel Quidditch practice and change it to another time when we don't have detentions from you-know-who.' Ron said looking really pissed off.

' Oh yeah… how about tomorrow night? We don't have potions tomorrow so we can't get into trouble….' Harry Suggested 

' Harry, no can do remember I got that extra detention because I didn't should any _gratitude _towards a certain teacher.' Ron said butting in.

' Well what about tomorrow morning….no one's booked the Quidditch Pitch for then. After dinner I'll go book us in and You, Ron go tell Natalie McDonald and Dennis Creevey…. Thank-god he's nothing like his brother Colin… I think Dennis' is trying to avoid him this year as well…. Dennis has been complaining that he's been taking to many pictures, I think everyone knows that now.' Harry announced.

' I didn't know that Dennis joined the Team….' Hermione said

' He only tried about this year; I mean he's a pretty good chaser…. After Katie, Alicia and Angelina left along with Fred and George…. It was pretty hard replacing them, but I think he'll do the job. And Natalie, she's a brilliant Keeper…she's only been on for a year and she's just as good as Wood use to be…. You'd think they were related.' Ron said.

' Yep. You sure would.' Harry said agreeing with Ron

' Let's just hope Gryffindor's lucky this year…. Unlike us Slytherin's we're always smarting, quicker and more up-to date with things and will always win so long as I'm here…This year I thought we needed change since I'm the Captain of the Slytherin Team. So I said to myself what would make us a better team….and I came to the conclusion, Firebolts were way out of date…so why not have these.' Malfoy produced a silvery looking broomstick; it was a Lightening Streak 250. 

' Where'd you get that Malfoy? Your father?' Ron questioned Malfoy.

' A very generous teacher donated them to the whole Slytherin team…' Malfoy smirked at them

' It must have been Professor Snape, I mean he is the head of Slytherin so it must have been him.' Hermione said sarcastically.

' I do hope he's getting paid over time, that's probably why he put us on detention. He gets extra pay for each student he puts on detention.' Harry muttered to Ron.

' Good luck Potter; you'll need all the luck you can get. Break a leg…Literally!' Malfoy walked off happily.

' Gosh Malfoy's pathetic…he's really need to get a reality check or something, just because he has _Lightening Streak 250 _doesn't mean he's going to win the cup or anything…' Ron said 

' Yeah…. I know but you better tell Natalie, Dennis, Emma Dobbs she's the other beater, Lavender and Parvati there chasers as well.'

' Really, I thought they were rather into make-up and stuff like that…' Hermione said looking interested.

' I don't know about that but the thing is they make fair good chasers…I think they may have practiced over the summer holidays.' Harry said.' I mean no one else wants to be on the team…. They say it's far too dangerous.'

' I wouldn't be surprised if after your first Quidditch training session Lavender or Parvati chickened out.' Hermione said

' Well I hope they don't cause we won't have any one left to join the team.' Ron said

'Yes, that's true but did you ever thing of asking me?' Hermione said looking back at Ron and Harry.

' But I thought you liked to study, I mean I didn't think you we're the out door type at all.' Harry said

' Well you know me all to well, I was just seeing how you'd react that's all.' Hermione said,' Now Ron you better go tell the rest of the team the change and Harry and I will book Gryffindor into the Pitch together and we'll meet you down in the dungeons.'

'Ok' Ron said looking at Harry. Ron knew something fishy was going on with Hermione, this was way unlike her.

' We'll see you there Ron, for the most depressing detention ever.' Harry gave Ron a worried glance and walked off with Hermione.

TBC… 

_R+R THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE CHAPTERS!!_


	2. A Complete Disaster

_It's not my time!!!_

Chapter 2 

A/n: well since miss Gryffindor's lil angle doesn't know what to write for an a/n I am doing it again! lol! Anyways Gryffindor's lil angle is still in the process of writing chapter 3 and I guess this is now and AU disregarding the order of the phoenix but who cares I don't really know anyways! Enjoy! The more reviews the more I nag Gryffindor's lil angle to write more MUWHAHAHHA! 

C ya once again

Celtic Goth Reviews 

Well there is only one recorded review so yeah

**Kelzery:** thanx for the review! Very much appreciated! Glad you enjoyed the story so far! 

_~*~_

It's not my time!

Chapter Two

A complete disaster

After booking in Gryffindor for the Quidditch Pitch, Harry and Hermione walked together to the Gryffindor Common Room to get their potions stuff and then to the dungeons where Snape was waiting for them. Ron had all ready arrived and he looked greatly distressed.

' Why you finally decided to join us Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. Tonight we will be making a very precise potion, as you would have noticed earlier in class, which you all attended late, we were making a polyjuice potion. You will each make the potion and I will be grading you on how well you results work. Once make we will be using it on each other to test out, It will take at least a month to make. If you are successful your potion should only last an hour. But if you make a ghastly mistake it could affect anything and could take ages to reverse back. I will give you all your ingredients and you will follow the instructions on page 173 of your books. Hopefully you would have all brought them with you…' Snape eyed his way around the room to Ron, Hermione and Harry. Luckily they had brought all their potions stuff with them; Ron, Harry and Hermione had all sighed with relief. 

Harry set up his cauldron, and added his ingredients to his polyjuice potion. He was separated from Hermione and Ron. Snape in the background still hammering them about the effects of the polyjuice potion if anything went wrong,' And make sure you don't add any hair to the potion as to who you are going to become till last, that we will be doing in a month's time and make sure you don't let any of your hair fall into it either…' Harry was losing his concentration with Snape barking orders in his ear. Harry accidentally forgot to stir the potion before he added the boomslang skin.

' Oh no….' Before Harry could do anything he could see an accident happening before his eyes. 

Moaning Myrtle had coming in saying that she was sorry to Harry about this afternoon and that someone had told her that Harry was here and Snape was telling her to go away because she was distracting Harry. She was floating just above Harry and Snape had tripped on his robes telling Myrtle to get lost and accidentally pushed over Harry's cauldron. Snape dived for cover as the potion spilt everywhere. It splashed onto Harry and…Everything went black and white. Harry felt dizzy and fell backwards onto the concrete floor. Everything was spinning. He could hear Hermione screaming: he could see Ron trying to see him and Snape holding him back gasping. But Harry could no longer see Myrtle, he had just assumed that she had gone after Snape had told her off. Then everything went black.

*

A few hours later, Harry heard an all too familiar voice, the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

He was talking to Professor McGonnagal, the head of Gryffindor house. 

' Well what's going to happen to them both?'

" I have no idea what's going to happen Minerva the both of them till Severus finds out what went wrong with the potion.' Harry didn't dare open his eyes he knew he was going to be in trouble for his carelessness. Harry thought to himself _I wonder what I've done Must have been bad to land my_self _in the hospital wing. But who was Dumbledore talking about when he said the both of them…. _Harry was stopped in his thoughts. He could her Hermione screaming in his ears. He woke up with a start, he opened his eyes.

' Hello Harry, I was soon expecting you to wake up. I'm afraid umm…. I don't want to shock you but your potion cause a disaster causing some err…disastrous effects.' Harry all of a sudden didn't feel like himself anymore. And that's when he saw her. 

Her hair a deep shade of brown in ponytails, her eyes a nice hazel colour, she wore Ravenclaw robes and yet seemed so familiar. She approached Harry's bed and giggled,' Hi Harry.'

Harry answered,' Do I know you?'

' Of course I'm Myrtle!' And that's when it hit him. Harry wasn't Harry any more he felt a weird gut feeling…he looked at himself in a hand mirror that lay on a table in front of him and he fainted.

He, Harry was a transparent, faded colour. He was…dead.. His hair a dull, lifeless black and his eyes a faded Grey. He knew now that he wasn't whole he was …a ghost.

*

Myrtle had never felt so alive in years. She was able to pick up things, not drop them, she could walk, and yet not have to float and best of all she felt as if straight away she could go to read out the library straight away yet the headmaster had called her to his office to have a very serious talk to her about what happened. So she did as she was asked and went straight to Dumbledore's office with…Professor McGonnagal.  
  


The Password was Favourites…some kind of box full of muggle chocolates Myrtle found out about later on. McGonnagal took her up to Dumbledore's Office and left her there to wait for him. She looked around the office with peculiar interest. Things had changed a lot since she'd been around. But there was one object that was still there…the Hogwarts sorting hat. It looked more torn apart now then it did when she got sorted into Ravenclaw {for more obvious reasons than one}. She was startled when Dumbledore came in.

' Why hello Myrtle, I haven't seen you in quite a while…take a seat.' Myrtle sat down, her eyes still wondering around the room.

' You are aware of the events that happened today aren't you?' Dumbledore question

' Yes.'

' Well could you please tell me everything that happened.'

' Ok. Well today I saw Harry and his friends…' Myrtle wondered whether to tell Dumbledore about how they'd come into the girl's bathroom, but she decided against it,' And I've known them for a while ever since there second year, when the chamber of secrets opened again and Harry found where the entrance was…and yes well I talked and then we got into well I got into a bit of an argument and went off back to the girls bathroom.'

' Go on Myrtle.' Dumbledore said

' Then afterwards I went to apologize and I saw that Harry and his friends had left the Great Hall early after dinner, so I went and asked anyone if they knew where they were. Neville told me that they had gotten a detention from Snape…I mean professor Snape and I went down to the dungeons to apologize. It looked like they we're making some kind of potion…I don't know what is was to be sure but I over heard professor Snape talking about some poly...something potion. Then he saw me and yelled at me and told me to go away. Then he tripped over, falling towards the potion that Harry was making. It spilt everywhere and I saw professor Snape duck but I don't think harry did in time….then all I remember was everything spinning and going black and white. I then heard someone screaming then that was it. I woke up in the hospital wing.' 

' Oh I see, I better ask Severus what potion this was. This information just might as well help Harry recover and everything back to normal.' Dumbledore said quite concerned.         

' Normal?' Myrtle asked 

' Yes, normal. Once we find out what happened with the potion Harry will be turned back to his usual human teenage form and you, Myrtle will be umm..well..' Dumbledore was cut off.

' Dead again….' Myrtle sighed

' Yes, but that's the way it has to be. You can't change the past. Doing that could destroy you, harry and many others futures. I'm sorry myrtle but that's the way it is. '

' Oh but what am I going to do now people are going to ask where I came from and who I am.' Myrtle said logically.

' Yes that we better sort out straight away. And Harry too… we're going to have to cancel the quidditch match with gryffindor against slytherin, I guess slytherin will just have to play hufflepuff or ravenclaw. Now you're going to have to change your name because people will be slightly suspicious if you call your self by your normal name. Why don't you choose a name?' 

' Umm…. Well I've always been fond of the name Lucia. It's not a very common name here. It's Italian for Lucy. I can be Lucia Andrecchio.'

' Ok and say you're from Liverpool. And that you only just found out that your a witch because…'

' My parents died in a car crash and that I went to live with relatives and that they told me that I was a witch and sent me here to Hogwarts to learn witchcraft.' 

' Just remember to stick to that story; you don't want to blow your cover. Now as for Harry what are we going to do about him? He can't just stay in the hospital wing _forever_ now can he? And he's going to miss out on a lot of school work.'

Myrtle looked down at her knees and just for one second she felt sorry for harry. She knew what it like to dead and alone and yet have no one to talk to.  May be she could…

' Myrtle you may go now it's all right I'm sure I can sought out this mess. You can stay in the hospital wing for tonight, tomorrow you'll get different robes because you mightn't be in Ravenclaw after I tell every one who you are and when you get sorted again.'

' I have to get sorted again?' 

' Yes you do, for all you know you might be in Gryffindor with Ron and Hermione.'

' Ok then. Bye professor.' Myrtle said leaving dumbledore's office.

' Bye myrtle, and good luck.'


	3. Coping With The Facts

It's not my time

Chapter Three

Coping with the facts

' Before we all have breakfast I have some important news to announce to all of you.' Dumbledore started.

'Is it that Snapes been sacked?" Ron whispered excitedly to Hermione. Hermione signaled Ron to be quiet.

' Today among us with have a new student. She is from Liverpool and only just found out that she was a witch after a tragic event. Please do not hassle her about this. She will be joining the 6 years along with their studies for the o.w.l.s. this year. This morning before us she will be sorted into her house. Her name is Lucia Andrecchio. You can come forward now to be sorted Lucia.' Dumbledore announced.

Myrtle walked forward towards the front of the Great Hall nervously. Eyes stared at her as she walked quickly to be sorted. She had done this once before, hopefully she'd be able to do this again. She sat herself on the stool that lay in front and put the sorting hat on. Slowly but surely the old, torn hat began to speak to her. 

**Ha…you don't seem to be as dumb as I thought you were. You seem to have an awful lot of knowledge for a person who just only found out they were a witch…you yet seem so familiar but I can't quite place it when I've seen you before…ahhh…yes…you are Myrtle. I sorted you into Ravenclaw…but you mustn't like it there to come back here and be sorted again? I thought I reconised you from some where…now where to put you this time. Hufflepuff…no your way beyond there…Ravenclaw again? No..no..you don't seem that quick witted why I put you in that house before I do not know. So which shall it be? Slytherin or Gryffindor? I could put you in Slytherin but I don't think you would fit in that well…oh well better be GRYFFINDOR!  **

Myrtle jumped off the stool happily knowing that she was in a house with people she knew like Hermione, Ron and and Harry….._ What happened to Harry anyway? I wonder what he's doing now?_

*

Harry looked at his surroundings…Bed…Bedside table…nurse…yada yada yada…Harry was alone, bored and well feeling dead you could say. Yet Harry had all the time in the world to think about what mattered to him or what did matter to him before he wound up in this mess. His friends…Ron and Hermione…would they ever come to see him? Were they allowed? His family and relatives (other than the Dursley's) and that stupid bastard that killed them. Because of him Harry would never see the people that mattered to him the very most. His mother, father and Sirius…all dead.

Harry sighed. He wished he could see them again…but he knew he couldn't. One they were dead, Two he was…he was dead too! He was a ghost though…his parents and Sirius weren't… but maybe there was some way of seeing them again…he could ask Nick…yeah that was a great idea!

' Hello again Harry! You look extremely bored don't you? Lucky for you Professor Snape has made some progress in finding out what went wrong. It seems that you forgot to stir the potion before adding the boomslang skin. That was the easy part…now all we need to do is find an antidote. It could take weeks just to find out how to make the proper antidote and then another month just to brew it up. So I can see you spending most of you time here, in the hospital wing.' Dumbledore announced.

' Yeah I know all that already. It's not like I haven't thought about it before with all this _loose_ time on my hands. How come Hermione and Ron haven't come to see me? I mean I'm pretty sure they've had time to come and see me'

' I'm sorry to say this Harry but there not allowed to see you. They don't exactly know what the full effect of the potion was anyway and it would be too difficult to explain to them either…this is way beyond the extent of my knowledge too.'

' So they can still come to see me it's not as if I've actually died you know! Let them see me I can't just stay here all the time! You know I still exist.' Harry yelled with rage.

' Harry, Harry calm down as much as I would like them to come and see you I just can't let them…I can't let any one come and see except a few teachers and myself. The school already is dealing with a new student and they are finding it a bit strange that I have just let this girl come into our school and start in the middle of the year at 6th year level….'

' What? You mean to say you let myrtle start in 6th year again? Is she there to replace me or something?!? Aren't people going to notice when I don't turn up to classes and she 's there taking my classes!'

' Harry, we haven't replaced. It's just…well you can't expect Myrtle to sit around all day now can you? She's been dead for just over 50 years and the chance to get back in her body is just a thrill for her. But to be sitting around all day in that body doing nothing is just…well would be torture.' Dumbledore tried to explain.

' So! What do you think I'm doing now…I'm sitting around doing nothing. What am I meant to do all day? Count how many cracks there are in the ceiling?' Harry was frustrated. It was one thing to be dead, but it was another thing to be replaced by someone who was dead and him, Harry just sitting around watching it happen. 

' Look Harry, I'm trying to organize something for you to do but right now I need your patience. Please can you give me that?' Dumbledore was tired. This was one of the times where he didn't know what to do, the last thing he could do was probably to reassure the boy that he could come up with an answer, he would have to. Harry couldn't stay like this forever.


End file.
